


Caught With A Hand In The Candy Bowl

by DeadMilitia



Series: 100 One Word Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 100 one word prompts challenge, Candy, Cute, Dan in a onesie, Halloween, Platonic Relationships, Trick-or-treaters, rock paper scissors, winnie-the-pooh onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Dan has no self control and eats most of the candy Phil bought for the trick-or-treaters. Phil finds the perfect way to "punish" Dan. Word #82: Candy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintoplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoplace/gifts).



> Here is story number one in my 100 oneshots. I hope you enjoy!

Phil grabbed the second giant bag of candy and poured it into the black candy bowl that was decorated with skeletons on the sides. He didn't feel like they had had that many trick-or-treaters, but the bare candy bowl told him otherwise. He went to throw away the plastic bag, passing Dan who was slouched down on the couch. Dan was wearing his Winnie-The-Pooh onesie, claiming it was his costume. Phil didn't feel that it was acceptable to call something you wore all the time a costume, but chose not to argue with Dan on it. He himself was dressed as a vampire in a suit with a black cape and fake fangs with blood dripping down his chin. It wasn't the most comfortable costume.

"The candy bowl is already empty. I may have to send you down to the shop to get another bag of candy. The night has just started and I only bought three bags. I wasn't expecting there to be that many kids." Phil explained, his words slightly slurred from the plastic fangs in his mouth.

"How much candy have you been handing out?" Dan asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"I'm not going to be that house that gives each kid one candy." Phil argued, remembering how much he hated that as a kid.

"Maybe there's just more kids out tonight." Dan said as the doorbell rang again. Phil got up and went to open the door. He was greeted by a cowboy, a mermaid, and a ninja turtle.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The kids said at the same time. 

"Whoa, look at you guys. Some of the best costumes I've seen tonight." Phil commented, getting giggles out of the two girls and a smile from the cowboy. After he dropped a few pieces of candy into each bag held out to him, they all thanked him. He smiled as they walked away with the woman standing behind them. He set the bowl back down and went to the kitchen to get a drink and a cookie. He loved Halloween because of all of the horror movies and the cute trick-or-treaters. In his opinion, those were the two best things about the night. After getting his stuff, he went back to the lounge where Dan was still sitting. He grabbed the TV remote and went to Netflix to see what horror movie he could put on.

"Why are you putting on a movie? You know you'll end up pausing it every few minutes to answer the door." Dan pointed out and Phil knew he was right.

"I'll pick one we've seen a lot, that way I won't have to." Phil said, picking a favorite of theirs. After he got the movie playing, he got up to go to the bathroom just as the doorbel rang. "Will you get that?" Dan put his laptop aside and stood up, going to greet the kids. When he opened the door, two girls dressed as a star and a bag of jelly beans giggled at his "costume." Dan smiled at them and gave each a few pieces of candy.

"Thank you," they both said.

"No problem, have fun," he said, smiling up at the parents before shutting the door. He grabbed a few pieces of candy for himself and went to the kitchen. He had finished off the handful of candy before Phil came back so he grabbed a few more. He unwrapped them and threw the wrappers away. Phil had told him to stay out of the candy, that it was just for the kids, but Dan didn't care. He had zero self control around chocolate. He was just about to sit down when the doorbell rang again. He went to the door and handed out candy to a robot, a dragon, a skeleton, and a swamp creature. He grabbed a few more pieces before going back to the lounge. He was chewing up the last bite of his candy when he walked into Phil's view.

"You aren't getting into the candy, are you?" Phil asked, a smirk on his lips. Dan finished chewing and swallowed.

"No," he replied, getting comfortable again and grabbing his laptop. Phil didn't seem convinced but nodded his head anyway before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Hey, go get the plate of cookies from the kitchen." Phil told him, Dan scoffed.

"You go get them, you're the one who wants them." Dan replied, making Phil chuckle as the doorbell sounded again.

"Fine, I'll get the cookies, you get the kids." Phil told him, making Dan laugh.

"That sounds like you're planning something I don't want to be a part of." Dan joked, getting a laugh from Phil as they went opposite ways. After Dan finished handing out candy to two shy kids, he stuffed a few more pieces of candy into his mouth before heading back to the lounge. This time he made sure he was done eating the candy before Phil saw him.

They both got sucked into the film, watching intensely. Dan was known to get emersed into the fictional universe of every movie, game, and book. The doorbell ringing made Dan jump since it was timed perfectly with a scary part of the movie. Dan jumping made Phil jump before they both broke into laughter.

"I got it," Dan said, getting up.

"I'll come, too," Phil said, following behind Dan. When they opened the door, they were greeted with two kids they couldn't figure out the costumes of.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Dan asked, using the same gentle tone he always used with kids.

"I'm a meteor," one boy wrapped in what looked like layers of tin foil said enthusiatically, making both men chuckle.

"I'm a Charlie Brown ghost," said a girl's voice from under a white sheet with multiple holes cut all over it.

"Alright, I think you guys deserve some extra candy for creativity." Phil said, dropping extra candy into each plastic pumkin the kids were holding. The kids thanked them before leaving with a woman who also thanked Dan and Phil before walking away. Both men smiled as they watched the kids leave before shutting the door.

"A meteor? That's awesome," Phil said, a smile still on his face as he walked back to the lounge. Dan agreed, shoving another piece of candy into his mouth and dropping the wrapper in the bin. "You are eating the candy! I knew you were." Phil said, still smiling. Dan could tell his eyes probably resembled a deer in headlights.

"It's just one piece," Dan defended, hoping Phil would believe him. Phil crossed his arms and gave Dan a knowing smile.

"I know you've been snatching them all night. I knew we hadn't gotten that many kids. Plus, the bowl is running low again already." Phil pointed out, making Dan blush a little.

"You seriously expected to bring a bowl of chocolates into this house and have me stay out of them?" Dan argued, crossing his own arms. Phil couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we're both horrible. I've taken a few as well." Phil admitted, making them both laugh.

"I think next year we should buy four or five bags of candy.... and then some for the kids." Dan joked, giving Phil a wink.

"Well, considering we only have one bag left, I think one of us needs to go buy some more. Especially if we're both going to be eating it as well." Phil said, still chuckling a little.

"You'll have to go, otherwise I have to get changed." Dan pointed out, motioning down to his onesie.

"I think you should go since you were the first caught with their hand in the candy bowl." Phil argued, getting a shocked look from Dan.

"Oh no, I think you should be the one going." Dan argued.

"Only one way to settle this," Phil said, holding up his fist. Dan smirked before copying Phil's action. "Whoever looses has to go to the store in their costume." Phil added.

"That is so not fair. You're in an actual costume and I'm in a bloody Winnie-The-Pooh onesie." Dan said, not liking the stakes. Phil only laughed.

"You should have chosen an actual costume like I told you to then." Phil said, making Dan smile.

"Alright, fine," Dan said, holding his fist back up by Phil's. They chanted, "rock, paper, scissors, draw," before throwing what they chose. Phil went with scissors and Dan chose paper.

"One more time," Dan shouted, holding up his hand again. Phil laughed before agreeing. After they showed what they chose, Dan went into his usual over-reaction from losing.

"Alright, Danny, time to go to the shop." Phil teased, still laughing. He was honestly proud of himself for winning. Not just because it meant he won but because it meant Dan had to go out in a Winnie-The-Pooh onesie on one of the busiest nights of the year.

"I fucking hate you," Dan laughed, getting up to grab his wallet. "What if our neighbors see me? I have to face them every day after this. You realize that, right?" Dan asked from his bedroom.

"I'm sure they expect nothing less from us." Phil pointed out, still laughing. He got up as the doorbell rang again. He handed out candy to the princess at the door before realizing Dan still hadn't left. "Come on, Dan, you wore that thing live on the internet in front of thousands of people. What's the difference?"

"The fucking difference is that I could pretend those people weren't really there. Besides, the internet is much more accepting than the people of London." Dan argued.

"It's Halloween, nobody is going to care. Besides, you lost, you have to do it." Phil told him, making Dan groan.

"Fine," Dan whined, going to the door. When he opened it, two boys dressed as ninjas were there getting ready to knock. They jumped slightly when he flung the door opened. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Here you go," Dan said, grabbing the bowl of candy and handing it out. He placed it back and waited a moment for the kids to get a little ways from the apartment. He wasn't sure what was more awkward, standing in his doorway watching them leave or walking in the same direction and having them think he's following them. He figured standing here was less creepy.

He really didn't want to do this but he did loose, as much as he hates to admit it. He could tell people were looking at him, some chuckling, others not caring. He finally made it to the closest store he could find and went in and straight to the candy aisle. He grabbed four bags of mixed candy before heading to check out. The guy behind the counter looked him up and down and seemed completely done with people in costumes. The transaction was quick, with a less-than-enthusiastic "have a good night" from the cashier. Dan grabbed the bags and left, glad he was almost done. He tried to ignore the looks as people examined his "costume." The looks weren't as judgemental as he thought they would be and he was relieved by that.

Some more kids were leaving as he got back, catching Phil's eye. The blue-eyed man chuckled as he saw Dan coming. He stood with the door open so he could let his flatmate in.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Phil inquired with a small laugh. Dan just flipped him off with a smile as he went to set the two bags on the table. Phil was still laughing as he took out the candy. "Maybe next year you'll put a little more effort into your costume."

"Shut up," Dan laughed, grabbing another piece of candy.

"Seriously, Dan?" Phil asked with a smile.

"I fucking earned some chocolate after that." Dan said, shoving the whole bite-sized candy bar into his mouth. Phil laughed before taking a piece of candy for himself. He really couldn't argue with Dan on that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really happy with how this turned out so please show me some love if you liked it. What is everyone doing for Halloween? What are you dressing as? My costume idea is "cute but psycho." I have a masquerade mask and a red bow headband that has a bloody butchers knife on it and I'm going to wear all black. I'm spending Halloween in a children's hospital with my little sister, so I couldn't go too extreme with my costume. I am also broke and couldn't afford much of a costume this year, lol.   
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
